


my suit, it should thank me

by crazycanadian



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycanadian/pseuds/crazycanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's socializing, a flute of champagne in one hand; wildly gesturing with the other as he talks. Jamie's tucked away with his champagne, that he hasn't really touched. They've been here for an hour and 47 minutes. Jamie's counting down the time until he can get out of this damn suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my suit, it should thank me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this story started off as a prompt 'something you said through clenched teeth' and I took it way too far basically. My first time actually writing the sex so don't be too harsh but I would appreciate some feedback. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (title is from jay z's 'kingdom come')

Jamie was one of those guys who'd rather be comfortable than uncomfortable when it came to fashion. Suiting up came easy with being a hockey player, has been easy when he knows he only has to be in the suit for a short time. Tonight though, he'll have to endure it for a couple hours. Since the Stars season just ended, the team organized an end of year banquet. 

He straightens his tie in the mirror, uncomfortable around his neck. It's the third tie he's tried, and it's not even whether it looks good or not. They just all feel too tight. 

"Jamie! Are you ready to go?" 

Jamie see's Tyler poke his head into his bedroom. "Do you like this tie?" 

Tyler stepped into the room, "Yes, blue looks good on you. Let's go."

Jamie ducks his head, rubbing at his throat. Tyler and most of the guys on the team don't have this problem, they’re used to it or like dressing up. Jamie just can’t stop thinking about how nice it would be to be in some sweats right now. Jamie just has to suck it up. 

Tyler doesn't question Jamie, just rubs his shoulder as he passes and follows him down the stairs and out the door. 

\-- 

Tyler's socializing, a flute of champagne in one hand; wildly gesturing with the other as he talks. Jamie's tucked away with his champagne, that he hasn't really touched. They've been here for an hour and 47 minutes. Jamie's counting down the time until he can get out of this damn suit. It doesn't help that there's a fancy gas fireplace to his right, he feels like he's drowning in sweat. And he's already escaped to the bathroom 3 times in the last 30 minutes. 

There's a balcony across the room, wind flowing through the long guazy curtains. Jamie could escape there for a bit and have enough excuses to justify being out there alone. But that means crossing the room, and possibly having to socialize with people he passes. 

He's mapping out a escape route to the balcony that includes the least amount of stops when he feels a hand press to his lower back. 

'Hey." 

It's Tyler, empty glass in hand and curious eyes tracking Jamie's. "You okay? You're quiet tonight." 

Jamie smiles, nodding, "Just tired. It's hot in here." 

"Let's go outside." 

Jamie sighs, Tyler always knows what Jamie really needs just by looking at him. Tyler pulls him across the room, nodding at other guests with just a smile. Somehow no one stops to interrupt them, it must be the look in Tyler's eyes. Always determined. 

Jamie feel's ten times better just as they step out into the night air. He can feel his whole body relax as he leans against the railing, gazing at the view of Dallas lit up at night. It's beautiful. 

He must have said that out loud because Tyler mummers, quietly but Jamie is sure he heard what he said. 

Jamie turns, "Tyler-" 

"I mean it, you're beautiful." Tyler's instantly beside him - in his space, hand hovering as if he isn't sure if he can touch Jamie. Tyler's never been hesitant before. They've never – they're not together, they haven't even talked about this. Tyler's always handsy and flirty and even cocky but that's just how he is with everyone. At least he thinks so, because Tyler's confident. And why would he even like Jamie, like that? He's nothing special, just an average, uncomfortable dude. 

Jamie convinces himself Tyler is just being nice or he just knows Jamie's not in a good mood and wants to make him feel better but it honestly makes him feel worse. 

Jamie turns to face Tyler, "Thanks. I just wanna go home now." 

Jamie passes by but Tyler grabs his arm, "Jamie, I'm being serious-" 

"Tyler, stop. Lemme go." Jamie pulled his arm free, not in the mood at all for the party inside or whatever Tyler was playing at. 

"Jamie, what the hell man." 

Jamie turned quickly, glaring at Tyler and with clenched teeth growled, "Stop." Before turning, and escaping the balcony. 

\-- 

Back inside, the banquet was still going on but quieting down from the nights activities. Most people were clearing out, making rounds to say goodbye or helping clean up the dishes from dinner. 

Jamie walked as fast as he possibly could without actually running across the room. Ignoring Tyler calling his name. He caught a glance from Spezza as he accidently knocked into his elbow. He muttered a sorry before ducking his head and leaving through the exit. 

He basically jumped down the stairs, and without turning back was out the front doors. 

\--  
At his car, he stopped. Pressing his hands to his face, his blood was boiling. Out of anger he punched the drivers door of his car, cursing loudly. Jamie knew he'd been a jerk and that he shouldn't of reacted like that. The thought of Tyler and him, together like that; well it scared him. He'd always been attracted to guys, Tyler was no exception. But he'd never let himself explore that part of himself. He was always focused on hockey first but then hockey and his sexuality mixed and he panicked. Jamie he – he was too fucking uncomfortable. He needed to get out of this damn suit. 

He realized too late that Tyler had followed him out to the car. Why wouldn't he just leave Jamie alone. 

"Listen Tyler, I-" 

"Let me drive home. Give me the keys." 

Jamie was honestly shocked that Tyler was letting him get away with what he did. He just felt like he needed to apologize. 

He tossed the car keys over to Jamie and got into the passenger seat, "Okay, but let me apologize." 

"No. Jamie you don't have to. Everything's fine." 

Jamie watched Tyler's face as he pulled out of the parking lot, there was no emotion slipping through his strong demeanor but he knew Tyler was just putting on a mask.  
They drove in silence for some time, the quiet sounds of some song slipping through the speakers. Jamie's mind was on over drive. He knew he had to apologize but every time he tried Tyler would just shut him out. He couldn't help his thoughts, like what would have happened if Jamie had just let Tyler go on. Tell him everything he wanted to say, convince Jamie that he really was beautiful. Jamie had never expected Tyler to find him attractive, or beautiful apparently. 

God, Jamie was starting to sweat. And he was still in this suit. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt, leaning forward and pulling the suit jacket off and threw it in the backseat. Tyler was glancing at him now, questioning look on his face. Tyler looking at him like that wasn't helping. Jamie swiped at his hairline and rubbed the back of his neck, both were slick with a cold sweat. Maybe if he just unrolled the window a little, oh and finally took of the tie that had been uncomfortable all night long. 

The car abruptly took a sharp left and slowed down at the end of a deserted street. Jamie looked over to Tyler about to ask what the hell he was doing but Tyler beat him to it. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

Okay, so now Tyler was pissed. Jamie didn't really understand. 

"What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck are you doing?" 

Jamie glanced around, gesturing with his hands. As if Jamie taking off his fucking tie was something completely out of place and not turning down some random dark street and stopping the car. Was Tyler gonna make him get out and find his own way home? Jamie barely even knew where they were, let alone trying to find his way home from here. Not only that but it was a pretty scary area, even if Jamie was a big guy and could take a random stranger on the streets of Dallas. 

"God Jamie. I know you hate being in a suit but you couldn't wait till we got home to undress?" 

"Wait, what? I was just taking off my tie.. Well and my jacket but I-" 

"You don't understand what you do to me. Fuck, Jamie you can't just undress in the car." 

And, oh. He hadn't thought- Looking at Tyler now, really looking at him his cheeks were tinged, a flush spreading down his neck. He honestly was just trying to get out of his uncomfortable suit but in the process he'd, well he'd accidently made Tyler uncomfortable in his suit. Literally. 

"Tyler." 

Tyler turned to face Jamie, slowly meeting his eyes. Before he could even think to stop himself he had his seatbelt unbuckled and was pulling Tyler to him. Tyler made a noise but Jamie just pressed his lips to Tyler's, muffling whatever nonsense was about to come out of his mouth. As Tyler's hand fumbled to hold onto any part of Jamie, he wondered why he hadn't just done this before. Tyler's hand found the back of Jamie's neck, pulling him in deeper, tongue swiping over Jamie's closed mouth. The feel of Tyler pressed up to Jamie, warm against his chest matched the pressure of his lips on Jamie's. Tyler was practically in Jamie's lap, he fumbled forward until they were both in the passenger seat. Jamie could feel Tyler's scruff on his cheek, a sensation he didn't know he liked until now. But he pulled away, Tyler still close nosing at his jaw as he licked down his throat. 

"Tyler-" 

Tyler pulled back, Jamie couldn't take his eyes away from Tyler's lips, red and swollen from kissing Jamie. He looked just as wrecked as Jamie already felt. 

"Backseat?" 

Tyler grinned, clambering back into the backseat his long legs making it painfully difficult, no doubt. He pulled Jamie in by his half undone tie, he couldn't help but practically fall on top of Tyler. Grabbing his tie in one hand, Tyler pulled it all the way off and he felt like he could breathe properly again. Well, as properly as he could with Tyler underneath him.

Tyler was fumbling with buttons on Jamie's dress shirt, "C'mon take this off." Jamie wasn't complaining since he's been wanting to get out of this suit all night. He thought it was gonna be off in a different context though. Tyler got the last button open and pushed the material down Jamie's arms, not even bothering to help Jamie get his arms out of the shirt. Tyler busies himself with sucking a spot into the curve at the base of Jamie's neck. Jamie groans, it feels great but he really want's Tyler's shirt off too. 

"Tyler, take this off." Jamie pulls at the bottom of Tyler's shirt, tugging it out from where it's tucked into his pants. 

"Man, making me do all the work, eh?" 

Jamie blushed and started helping Tyler with his shirt but Tyler just pushed his hands away before pulling his shirt open. Jamie couldn't help but admire Tyler's body, as if he hasn't snuck sneaky glances before in the Stars dressing room. Jamie found himself touching Tyler gently, tracing the flex of his abs and his pec muscles.  
Tyler rustled impatiently underneath him, grinding up against Jamie's thighs where they were straddling Tyler's waist. Jamie wasn't dumb, he knew Tyler was hard in his pants but edging him on was quite amusing. Jamie snorted when Tyler groaned again this time muttering his name on a shaky breath. Apparently Tyler had had enough because he expertly rolled Jamie over so he was now under Tyler, dick catching friction as Tyler slid his thigh between Jamie's. 

Jamie groaned, he was so turned on and Tyler hadn't even touched his dick yet. Jamie didn't have to wait long because he knew Tyler was impatient by the way he was moving against him. He shivered as Tyler's hands found his waist band, popping the button on his slacks and nudging Jamie to lift his ass so he could pull his pants down around his thighs. Jamie couldn't be ashamed at how hard he was in his boxers, not with the way Tyler was frantically trying to get a hand on his dick, his tongue swiping out making his lips wet. 

Jamie's dick slapped up as he was freed from his boxers.Tyler's hand wrapped around Jamie earnestly, fingers spreading the precome around the head of Jamie's dick. He sighed at the feel of Tyler's hand, never had a guy touched him like this, never someone as hot as Tyler. Jamie's eyes closed shut as Tyler pumped Jamie's dick with one hand and pressed at Jamie's mouth with his thumb on the other hand. Jamie opened his mouth, sucking Tyler's thumb into his mouth making Tyler stutter. As Tyler worked Jamie's dick with his firm grip, Tyler began riding Jamie's thigh trying to get some kind of friction on his own hard dick. 

Jamie gazed down at Tyler, couldn't believe this was happening; wanted more. 

"Lemme get my mouth on you." 

"Oh, Jamie." 

Tyler had his pants around his ankles so fast, dick up against his hard abs. Jamie pushed himself up onto his elbows, leaning against the door to steady himself. Tyler realized Jamie wasn't switching positions and raised a brow. 

"Come here, just lemme take you like this." 

Tyler groaned, kneeling between Jamie's legs and guiding his dick to Jamie's lips. Jamie caught him with one hand at the base and began sucking the head into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Jamie. Fuck." 

That's all Jamie needed to keep going. Taking Tyler's dick further into his mouth, loving the sensation it gave him. He'd never sucked anyone's dick before, but if this is what it was like he could tell he already really enjoyed it. He came back up before nudging his way down again, further this time testing how much he could take of Tyler before he couldn't take anymore. Tyler was making soft little grunts from above him and Jamie knew he was trying hard not to let go and fuck into Jamie's mouth. 

Jamie's dick twitched where Tyler's knee was rubbing against it's length. He stroked himself a couple times before focusing back on Tyler. Jamie's nose brushed the hair at the base of Tyler's dick as he took everything and Tyler grunted loud this time. Losing his ability to control himself before pushing further into Jamie's throat. Jamie gagged, pulling back up as he eyes watered. 

"Sorry-" 

"No, it’s good. Do it again." 

Tyler grinned before pushing back into Jamie's mouth fast and easing out before he could gag. A consistent pattern as Tyler fucked Jamie's mouth. Jamie couldn't not touch his dick, leaking more and more with every thrust of Tyler's hips. 

"God, Jamie your mouth. I'm gonna cum." 

Hearing that set Jamie off and he tightened his strokes before cumming in long ribbons across Tyler's naked thigh and settling into the waistband of his slacks. 

Tyler was close, Jamie could tell by his moans, soft but urgent. 

"Lemme cum on you." 

Jamie shook his head, sending a serious stare Tyler's way before bobbing his head further so Tyler's dick hit the back of his throat. He wanted Tyler to get off in his mouth.  
"Oh fuck, Jamie I'm-" With that Tyler was cumming. Jamie gagged once before swallowing and pulled off Tyler's dick, letting the head swipe across his lips and spreading cum down his cheek. 

Tyler collapsed beside Jamie, "That was the best orgasm I've had in months." 

Jamie snorted, that was the best orgasm he's ever had. 

Tyler glanced over at him, a tiny smile finding it's way onto his face. 

"God, you're even more beautiful now." 

"Oh, shut up." Jamie blushed, giggly. 

Neither one of them could stop smiling, "Guess we should head home now. It's late." 

"It is." 

Jamie smiled and Tyler smiled but neither one of them made a move. They could sit here all night and Jamie would still feel the happiest he's ever felt.  
Best end of year banquet ever. And Jamie thinks he's found his favourite suit. 

end.


End file.
